


Another Chance

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has no idea why Rossi asked her to deliver any packages that came to the office while the rest of the team was away on business. But she was a bout to find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Chance

"You, you're supposed to be dead," Alex whispered, reaching out to touch Erin softly. "Have you been hiding out here this entire time?"

"Yes. I've rather enjoyed this time alone, spent with my children, and then you discovered me. Why aren't you out with the team?"

Erin beckoned her in the door, closing it behind her. "I had the stomach flu earlier this week, and now, well, Dave asked me to drop off any deliveries he got. Here." She thrust out a small box and Erin smiled as she took hold of it.

"Oh, I'm so glad this came! I've been waiting for this for weeks!" She tore into the package and Alex watched her face light up with pure pleasure as she pulled out another, smaller box and then opened that. Inside, Alex could see, was an elegant pendant and then, Erin was holding it out to her. "Please, put this on me!"

"O-of course, Erin." Old feelings came crashing to the surface as they fingers brushed. She sucked in a shallow breath as Erin raised her arms, letting her hands hold up the heavy fall of her hair. In the five months since she had seen her last, her hair had grown quite long, almost like when they were in the Academy, and she longed to bury her fingers in the soft waves, to pull Erin close and kiss her once more.

The woman gave her an enigmatic smile as she turned, her head bowing a little bit. "You know, Dave and I have decided not to pursue our relationship any longer. I've found that certain things have changed in my brush with death. I actually thought about you a lot."

Alex gulped, her hands hovering in front of Erin, uncertain of her next move. "You have?"

"Yes." And then, Erin let go of her hair with one hand, bringing it down to cover one of Alex's, bringing it close to her chest. "I thought about our last conversation, in the car, how we made the first tentative steps towards forgiveness. And how I missed you. Dave thought I was going to tell Penelope first, since I admire her so. But I knew it had to be you. Please, fasten the necklace."

"Yes, Erin." Hurriedly, she clasped the necklace and then gasped as Erin took hold of her hands, pulling them down to her stomach as she leaned back against Alex, slowly breathing in and out. "I've missed you, too," she said lowly as she let her head come to rest on the woman's shoulder.

"Then I hope that we can begin to make up for lost time." Erin turned suddenly in her arms, and wrapped her arms around her waist, holding on to her tightly. As Alex tensed a little, Erin breathed in deeply. "What are you doing?"

"Remembering your scent. The first time I smelled this perfume, you had just come home from a visit with your family. It was almost time to return to classes, but you came back from break early because you knew that I wouldn't have gone home."

"That was the night I first kissed you."

"Yes. And so I remembered it clearly in my memory. The next time, it was at my wedding. I had to marry Alan."

"I know, _ma mie_. I remember all that. I wore it specifically to your wedding, to let you know that I would always be with you."

"And I'll never forget the worst time you wore it."

They sighed in unison, and Alex tightened her arms around Erin's waist as the first tears began to slip down her cheeks. "I hated that moment in time. But I could never hate you, not truly. There was still a small part of me that loved you deeply."

Erin reached up and brushed away a few of those tears before pressing her lips gently to Alex's cheek. "And is there still a small part of you that loves me?"

The question was soft and tremulous, but she didn't look away, instead probing Alex's eyes for the answer she desired. "I don't think it's a small part any more. James left me because he couldn't compete with a ghost. Only, this ghost is alive. And in my arms. And her eyes are showing me something that I never really thought would be possible in my lifetime. Am I right? Do you still love me?"

"Yes, I do." Erin's words were whispered but strong, and Alex sighed as she leaned in and gave Erin a tender kiss. It was their first kiss in over twenty years, and she could taste the experiences they'd been through on her lips. "I love you, Alex."

"Oh, _ma mie_ , I love you, too." She couldn't help herself, she had to kiss Erin once more. And then it seemed as if they would never stop kissing, even as Erin led her over to the staircase. "What if we trip?"

"I have faith that you'll catch me. Do not prove me wrong," she said lowly before resuming her kisses. Somehow, they managed to stumble up the stairs, and Erin pulled her into a large bedroom. Alex could tell by the way it looked, it was a guestroom, and yet, it completely reminded her of Erin. "I'll find my own place eventually," she whispered as she began to undress Alex.

"There's always my house," she whispered back, and Erin locked eyes with her. "Let's give us another chance. Let's love each other and live together and oh, be my love."

Erin paused, a tiny, tremulous, smile spreading across her lips. "Yes. More than anything, I would love to take another stab at life. And if I get to do that with you? My life will be happy. You're going to make me happy."

"I'm going to try, _ma mie._ And then, she reached up and tugged at the collar of Erin's blouse. "We haven't seen each other since our Academy days. I can't wait to explore how our bodies have changed."

"Neither can I ." Erin sighed and kissed her once more as she began to unbutton the blouse, and Alex knew that she was finally, happily, home.


End file.
